Amivel tartozom: az életem
by rosepiton
Summary: Végső Csata. Voldemort elbukott. Harry él. Van zonban egy nő,aki sok kegyetlenséget szenvedett el Averytől. Hogy kerül a képbe Piton? Olvasd el a trilógia első részét és megtudod :
1. Chapter 1

1. Sorsát az ember nem válogathatja meg

Mikor az ember azt hiszi, eljött a vég, az életének nincs célja, a Sors kegyetlenül beleszól életébe. Az elszakadt szálat elvarrja, hogy idővel létezése is elfelejtődjön, majd újabbakat szakít szét, hogy összekuszálja Társunk sorsával. Van úgy, hogy nem egy oldalon állunk, mégis egymás mellé sodródunk, hogy valami új dologra jöjjünk rá. Hogy megértsük, miért úgy történnek a dolgok, ahogy.

A fájdalom és a halál az élet része, ahogy a szerelem, az együvé tartozás és a gyűlölet.

És a bosszú.

Mindenkit sértenek meg, legyen bármilyen jó is, és mindenki gyűlöl valakit, még ha akaratlanul is. Egyszer pedig mindenki szerelembe esik.

Talán a legrosszabb pillanatban.

Talán nem a megfelelő személyt ajándékozzuk meg, ezzel a földöntúli érzéssel.

Mégis, van valami, ami hajt a beteljesülés felé.

Hogy eggyé váljon két megkeseredett lélek…

Minden akkor kezdődött, mikor Harry Potter legyőzte "minden idők leghatalmasabb mágusát", Voldemort nagyurat. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Kis Túlélő feladata és sorsa, hogy végezzen a Sötét Nagyúrral, azonban mindenki meglepetésére nem végzett vele. Vagyis, lényegében igen, de tette mindezt anélkül, hogy a halálos átkot ráküldte volna.

Mondhatni, hogy ez a tett közfelháborodást keltett. Senkit sem zavart, hogy egy épp a felnőttkorba lépett tiniről van szó. Felnőttként kezelték.

Persze, Minerva kivétel volt. Az Albus Dumbledore halála után kinevezett új igazgatónő döntései talán jobban meglepték a varázslók és boszorkányok népes táborát, mint talán eddig bármi más.

Ugyanis visszavette Perselus Pitont, mint a Roxfort régi-új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárát.

Néhány emberen kívül senki sem tudta, miért döntött így az új igazgató.

Én tudtam.

Talán túlságosan is jól.

- Üdvözlök mindenki itt a Roxfort falai között - állt fel Minerva, kizökkentve a gondolataim közül. - Tudom, hogy mindenki várja már a takarodót, de fontos hirdetnivalóim vannak. Az elsősöket figyelmeztetem, hogy az iskola melletti terület, a Tiltott Rengeteg minden diák számára tiltott hely, súlyos büntetést von maga után. Frics úr, az iskola gondnoka pedig figyelmeztetett, hogy a tiltott tárgyak listája megtekinthető mindek klubhelyiségben és a gondnoki szobában. Továbbá, szeretném, ha idén minden diák keresne magának egy partnert, az idei karácsonyi bálon ugyanis minden évfolyam részt fog venni. Köszönöm a figyelmet, jó éjszakát mindenkinek.

Menekülésszerűen pattantam fel, hogy aztán magamhoz intsem a griffendéles prefektusokat. Gyorsan figyelmeztettem őket, mi a dolguk, majd a jelszó megadása után útjára engedtem. Minél messzebb akartam kerülni Pitontól és mindenkitől, aki tud a dologról.

De lassú voltam. Alig fordultam meg, máris szembe találtam magam egy fekete szempárral.

Szinte észrevétlenül bólintottam.

Mikor az ember biztos benne, hogy az életének nemsokára vége, ostobaságokat követ el, amit megbán, ha életben marad.

Velem is ez történt.

Mert senki sem értheti meg, mi játszódik le egy megalázott nőben. Egy nőben, akit a jegyese kínoz szinte halálra.

Csak állsz Életed Értelme előtt, nézel a szemekbe, amik máskor szerelmet sugároztak és fáj. Nem csak lelkileg. Fizikailag. Emészt a kín, hogy megbíztál benne, hogy elárult, hogy fájdalmat okoz.

Hogy sosem voltak igazak az érzései.

Olyan érzésed van, mintha légy lennél, aki belesétált a pók hálójába, csak azért, mert vakon hitt.

Mert elhitte, hogy mindenki változhat.

Állsz, kővé dermedve. Nem kell hozzá átok, a felismerés épp eléggé letaglóz.

Az első fájdalom, ami életed első Cruciójával jár, ledönt a lábadról. Vonaglasz, mint a kígyó, a sivatag forró homokján. Az izmaid feszülnek, izzadsz, közben olyan, mintha belülről próbálnának széttépni apró kezek. Hirtelen szűnik meg a hatás, te pedig levegő után kapkodsz és bebeszéled magadnak, hogy csak álmodsz. Életed legrosszabb rémálmát éled, de másnap reggel felébredsz, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Újból a karjában lehetsz, újból csókolhatod.

A következő átok sem kegyelmez.

Mintha láthatatlan korbács szelné végig a hátad, ami olyan, mint a kés. A ruhád felszakad, érzed a hátadon a hideget, amit a falak ontanak.

Második ütés.

A fájdalom a csontodig hatol, míg az átok csak felszaggatja a bőröd.

Harmadik ütés.

Lassan, de biztosan megindul a véred útja. Le, az oldaladon, egészen a szürke padlóig, hogy a saját véredben fetrengj, mikor jön a következő.

Negyedik ütés.

Hallod a saját húsod hangját, ahogy kiszakad a testedből. Egy részed örökre elveszett. De ezt már akkor is tudtad, mikor megláttad a férfit.

Ötödik ütés.

Fáj.

Kínoz.

Éget.

Jobban és jobban.

Percről percre egyre inkább remegsz, ahogy a vérveszteség egyre nagyobb.

Akkor abbahagyja.

De csak rövid időre.

Egyetlen intés a pálcájával és a sebek eltűnnek. A fájdalom marad. A szívedben és a testedben is.

Egy…

Kettő…

Három…

Érzed, hogy kutat az elmédben. Minden emlékedet látod, ami eddig boldoggá tett. Most viszont undorodsz magadtól.

Nem érted, hogy hihettél neki.

Percekig, órákig, vagy talán napokig fekszel? Nem tudod. Csak a fájdalmat érzed, ami miatt elveszted az időérzéked. Csak a sötétséget látod, aminek hála hamar meghallod a lépteit. Elég, ha a folyosóra fordul.

A második kínzást jobban viseled. A fájdalom marad, de nem fokozódik.

Átkok, amik sosem gyógyulnak be teljesen, és heget hagynak maguk után, hogy örökre emlékezz életed legnagyobb tévedésére. Bájitalok, amik mérgeznek, de nem ölnek meg, pedig már a Halált vágyod.

A nyugtató sötétet, ami legfájdalmasabb óráidban vesz körül. A puhaságra, ami körül ölel, ha alszol. Az érzéketlenségre, amikor már nem érzed a fájdalmat és a könnyeidet, ahogy végig futnak az arcodon.

Azt hiszed, rosszabb nem lehet.

Újabb tévedés.

Érzed, ahogy rád nehezedik. Zihál, mint aki kilométereket futott már.

Valami mégis arra késztet, hogy a szemébe nézz.

Tekintete rideg, kifürkészhetetlen, miközben gyors mozgásba kezd.

Majd szétszakít, mégis rendületlenül nézed a fény nélküli, mindent elnyelő feketeséget. A könnyek folynak az arcodon. Ellenkezni akarsz, mégsem teszed. Inkább hagyod.

Legalább olyan hirtelen hagyja abba, mint a kínzást. Tekinteteddel követed a szoba sarkába, ahol felöltözik. Csak nézed. Üresen. Fájdalmasan. Úgy, ahogy csak te tudod. Te, akit megalázott, megszégyenített, akitől elvette minden álmát és reményét. Egyszerűen hagy ott.

Aztán megjelent a másik. Akit mindig utáltál. Aki utált. Most mégis aggódva látta el a sebeit, felöltöztetett, gyógyítani próbált.

Lassan próbálta összerakni a lelked darabkáit.

Aztán jött megint Ő.

- Holnap a Nagyúr személyesen végez veled.

Ridegen mondta. Érzelmek nélkül. De mit vár az ember egy halálfalótól?

Mégis…

A másik nem olyan, amilyen szokott lenni. Semmi gúnyos mosoly. Semmi megalázó megjegyzés. Utolsó perc. Már hallod, ahogy a folyosón lépked, hogy elé vigyen. Hogy végre véget érjen minden. Te pedig a másikhoz fordulsz. Fürkésző pillantást vet rád, de nem törődsz vele. Jogod van egy utolsó mondathoz, mielőtt örökre megnyugszol.

Halkan felsóhajtasz, majd a kezéért nyúlva hálásan megszorítod azt. Rekedt, beszédtől elszokott hangon mondod ki azokat a szavakat halkan, amiket utólag már átkozol.

- Talán magát kellett volna szeretnem…

Döbbenten néz. Az ajtó nyílik, ő megragadt és szentül hiszed, hogy többé nem látod már.

Mire feleszmélsz, már a fekete csuklyások gyűrűjében állsz. Nevetnek. Azért, hogy neked fáj, hogy végre vége. Nekik ez szórakozás.

Neked megnyugvás. Nem félsz a haláltól, mert tudod, hogy jobb dolgod lesz, mint itt volt. Mert sohasem voltál igazán boldog. A felszabadult öröm, amit éreztél csak illúzió volt, amit a fájdalom orkánja kegyetlenül söpört el. Ahogy a hurrikán elsöpör egy, az épp útjában álló házat vagy falvat. Neked mégsem okozott kárt, inkább megvilágosodást hozott. Felnyitotta a szemed, hogy senkiben nem szabadott volna megbíznod.

Megtetted.

Saját halálodat rendezted meg.

Aztán hirtelen a nevetés ordítása vált át.

Zöld…

Fehér…

Vörös…

Arany…

Kék…

Sárga…

A szivárvány minden színében pompázó fénycsóvák röpködnek körülötted, te pedig először csalódott vagy. A benned élő remény már rég meghalt, így már csak a Halál jeges kezét vártad.

Halk pukkanások, ahogy egyre több ember jelenik meg. Mind azért, hogy téged kijuttassanak, és hogy Voldemorttal végezzenek.

Megborzongsz.

Életedben először mondod ki, még ha csak magadban is a nevét.

Mielőtt elveszted az eszméleted, érzed, ahogy egy ismerős kéz megragad, aztán érzed a hoppanálás összetéveszthetetlen préselő érzetét.

Mikor magadhoz térsz, csak a másik van melletted. De már nem a kúriában vagytok, hanem a Szent Mungóban. A kezed fogja, mint egy gondos rokon.

Akkor bánod meg az "utolsó" mondatod.

Az érintése taszít, a tekintete a szívedig hatol mégis. Emberinek látszik, amilyennek soha. Az arca még mindig kifejezéstelen, de a szemében már vannak érzelmek. Bűnbánat.

Te pedig nem érted. Nem ő tette. Igaz, halálfaló, mégis más, mint a többi volt.

Utána mindig melletted áll, sorsotok pedig menthetetlenül összefonódik. Támogat, segít, ápol, véd, és még dönt is helyetted, ha kell. Akkor is melletted van, mikor megtudod vizsgálat eredményét. Egyetlen módon orvosolható a baj, de nem teszed meg. Ő pedig ott áll a háttérben, diszkréten, de a gyógyító távozása után eléd áll és meglepő ajánlatot tesz.

Elfogadod.

Mert nincs más lehetőség.

Mert hajt egy ősi ösztön, hogy megismerd.

Mert vágysz a védelem után.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fejezet 2 - Életcél**

Minden, ami a nyáron történt, pillanatok alatt pergett le előttem. Szinte megbénultam, ahogy az előttem haladó férfit figyeltem. Hiába próbáltam kerülni, tudtam, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat. Hiszen hivatalosan is a férjem.

Milyen furcsa az élet. Egyik baj ér a másik után, úgy érzed, összeroppansz a rád nehezedő súlytól, mikor megjelenik Ő. Pontosabban csak újból színre lép. Látod a szemében újból a bűnbánatot. Tudod, hogy nem a szerelem vezérli, csak vezekelni akar. Mégis neki nyújtod a kezed, mert vágysz rá, hogy melletted legyen. Nem pont ő, de valaki, aki érezteti, hogy biztonságban vagy. Hogy nem eshet többé semmi bajod. És talán, valahol a szíved mélyén reméled: visszaadja neked az emberekbe vetett hitedet, amit akkor, ott elvesztettél.

De az igazi célodat az utolsó pillanatig még magadnak sem vallod be, hogy tudni akarod, milyen az igazi ember az álarc mögött. Milyen, ha szívből mosolyog, nem tesz gúnyos megjegyzéseket és boldog.

Hirtelen megtorpant, én pedig majdnem nekisétáltam. Udvariasan ajtót nyitott nekem.

- Beszéltél már Minervával? - tért azonnal a tárgyra, amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó.

- Nem, miért? Mit történt?

- Rokwood és Avery megszökött Azkabanból.

Láttad már azt, amikor a jéghegyről egy rész leszakad, és olyan csobbanással zúdul az egész tömb az óceánba, hogy hatalmas vízgyűrűk jönnek létre és nagy adag víz csobban fel, miközben még a föld is beleremeg az egészbe? Sejted, milyen lehet? Akkor képzeld el, hogy egy mázsás súly esik döngve a szívedre, nem kapsz levegőt, fulladsz, és mindened remeg, mint a föld a jégleválás után.

Sikítani akarsz.

Zokogni.

A földre vetni magad és addig ütni a padlót, amíg méretes lyuk nem keletkezik rajta.

De nem teszed, mert képtelen vagy rá.

Csak állsz reszketve, mint egy kismadár, aki a téli éjszakán majd' megfagy, de hang nem jön ki a torkán. A sokk és a félelem együttesen megbénít. Pillanatokig azt sem tudod hirtelen, hogy hol vagy, ki vagy.

Aztán felmerül benned a kérdés, ami mindenre választ adhatna.

Miért? Miért pont te? Miért most? Miért így? Miért kell a Sorsnak mindig úgy variálnia a szálakat, hogy az neked fájjon, hogy régi emlékeket élesszen benned. Olyan emlékeket, amiket örökre ki akarsz törölni a fejedből. Emlékek, amik életed legrosszabb időszakára emlékeztetnek.

Érzed a téged pásztázó pillantást és felnézel. A fekete és a barna tekintet összekapcsolódik, míg végül a sötétebb, akár egy fekete lyuk, magába szívja az összes gondolatodat, én pedig halk sóhajjal a legközelebbi fotelba omlok.

- Ne…

- A Rend már dolgozik az ügyön, de Minervának támadt egy remek ötlete - fintorodott el gúnyosan.

- Milyen ötlet?

- Hogy hozzám kéne költöznöd.

Úgy meredek rá, olyan döbbenettel, mint a világ hét csodájának valamelyikére. Összeköltözés?! Az még rendben, hogy papíron házasok vagyunk, de egy szobában élni vele… Hát, igen. Minerva és az ötletei.

- Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet - jegyeztem meg óvatosan, mire felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Mindkettőnknek megvan a saját élete, Perselus, amit nem akarunk feladni.

- Ha a bájitalfőzésre gondolsz, emlékeztetlek rá, hogy te is Bájitalok Mestere vagy.

- Nem a bájitalfőzésre gondoltam, hanem a babára. Ha ők ketten megszöktek, nem olyan hülyék, hogy hamar megmutassák magukat, és biztosan van tervük is.

- Túlságosan okosnak tartod őket, nem gondolod?

- Túlságosan jól ismerem Rokwoodot, nem gondolod?

Ezt még ős sem tagadhatta le, hiszen mindketten tudtuk, hogy az utóbbi pár hónapban, mikor még együtt voltam azzal az árulóval, meglehetősen jól kiismertem. Mégsem eléggé.

Valaha, valamikor azt hittem, ismerek egy férfit.

Tévedtem, miközben a csalódottság olyan apró darabokra tépte a szívem, hogy többé már össze sem lehet rakni.

De mi van, ha megjelenik egy férfi? Egy férfi, aki más. Aki a gúnyos szavak mögött is aggódik érted, aki ha kell, még az inkognitóját is feláldozná.

Az idő telt. Éjszakát reggel követett, nap napot, hét hetet. Én pedig szentül hittem, hogy már sosem érezhetek semmit a fájdalmon kívül. Az idő múlásával a baba is nőtt, a gyógyító szerint pedig teljesen egészséges volt.

Fiú.

Eljött az a nap is, amikor megszületett. A nap, ami megváltoztatta az életem.

Nem mondom azt, hogy az eltelt hónapok alatt teljesen kiismertem Perselust, hiszen egy másik embert igazán ismerni csak saját maga tud. De éreztem, hogy közel kerültünk egymáshoz, mialatt egy szobába voltunk zárva.

Nehéz volt a kezdet. Féltem, hogy félreismertem, hogy mégis vérbeli halálfaló. Hogy becsap ő is. Rideg volt, szinte érzéketlen, nem törődöm, a diákokkal ugyan úgy bánt, mint szokott. Mégis, ha leültünk esténként és a bájitalfőzésre terelődött a szó, volt benne valami szokatlan. A tekintete csillogott, látszott rajta, hogy szereti a munkáját, hogy szeret bájitalokat készíteni. Azonban láttam, hogy nem boldog. Néha, mikor azt hitte, nem látom, figyelt. Óvatos pillantásokat vetett felém, olyan fájdalommal teli tekintettel, amilyet embernél még nem láttam soha. Fekete szemeiben, mint az örvény, úgy kavargott a fájdalom.

Pont, mint mikor Adam megszületett. Hosszú és fájdalmas hat és fél óra volt, de megérte, mert a karomban tarthattam egy új életet, egy kicsi, ártatlan gyermeket. A haja fekete volt, mint az apjáé, a szeme pedig barna, mint az enyém. Az ágy mellett álló gyógyító kezéből nézett rám, bociszemekkel, ártatlanul, ahogy csak egy újszülött tud. Melegség öntött el, és tudtam, legyen bármi, őt akkor is szeretni fogom. Legyen bármilyen gonosz az apja, sőt, még ha ő maga is gonosszá válik, akkor is szeretni fogom.

Mert a fiam.

Az én vérem, az én húsom. Egy kis rész belőlem.

Önkéntelenül siklott a tekintetem az ajtóra, ahol Piton állt és megdöbbentem. Döbbenet? Inkább rettenet. Ijedtség.

Két fekete, feneketlen mélységű szem nézett rám vissza. Szemek, amiből furcsa érzelmi káoszt lehetett kiolvasni.

Fájdalom.

Csalódás.

Öröm.

Bűnbánat.

Keserűség.

Önvád.

Harcolt az érzéseivel. Küzdött maga ellen. Nem értettem, miért. És miért akar még mindig bocsánatot nyerni, mikor nem tett ellenem semmit? Segített és mellettem volt, mikor szükségem volt valakire, támaszkodhattam rá, mikor szinte összeroppantam a csalódás súlya alatt.

Tétova pillantást vetett Adamre és új fény jelent meg a szemében.

Talán büszkeség?

…

Igen, határozottan az.

És akkor, abban a pillanatban, megértettem valamit. Ha az élet el is bánik veled, talpra kell állnod. Ha meggyötörnek, felépülsz. Ha összetörik a szíved, nem halsz bele, túléled és túlteszed magad a fájdalmon, ami idővel fokozatosan egyre kevésbé bánt. Mindezt azért, mert valahol mélyen tudod, hogy van a világban más is, aki szenved. Talán jobban, mint te. Talán gyengébb is, mint te. Ezért kell mindig küzdened. Sosem adhatod fel.

Perselus Piton is ilyen.

Akkor fogadtam meg: megtalálom a módját, hogy boldoggá tegyem ezt az összetört, magányos férfit. Kerül, amibe kerül.


End file.
